


French class

by LittleRedAnxious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedAnxious/pseuds/LittleRedAnxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could blame himself for being late to the first class, bit he could blame Levi for the same thing. He could blame Erwin, without him he wouldn't have knew more about Levi. He could blame fate, but that was a cliche. Truth was that he could only blame himself.</p><p>It's 4 a.m what am I doing?</p><p>My attempt to pining</p>
            </blockquote>





	French class

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and English is not my mother language so I'm sorry. Please don't be so rude? I appreciate comments
> 
> Again I'm sorry

He had no one to blame but himself, after all he had been the one wanting to take french classes. He could blame Smith, maybe if the man hadn't make them work together he could have avoid it. But he could also blame himself, again, for being late the first class. Or he could blame Levi for being late, too, an ass and one of the most awesome people he had ever seen. As the tears kept rolling through his eyes and his legs kept running his mind was trying to remember how he everything started...

It had been the first day of college. Eren had decided to take french classes in a space of 3 empty hours between classes, and, been as absent minded as he was, he got lost and arrived thirty minutes late to class. He didn't know what to expect so he just stood there, in front of the door with his hand in the knob, thinking about what he was going to do when a voice behind him made him jump 

-You gonna enter or what?- said a cold voice that sent shivers to his back

-I'm just... I... just- mumbled Eren nervous

-Tch, if you are not going to enter step a side, you are in my way- said the same voice with a bit of irritation in it

A pale hand pushed Eren's off the knob and twisted just as someone pushed Eren's body a few centimeters to the right

-Besides, how do you expect to learn french if you can barely speak english?-

Eren turned to see the man and opened his mouth to say something when a pair of cold grey's eyes stared at him while the door opened. The freshman was perplexed by the others look, his hair black as a starless night, the eyes that could freeze hell, rose lips and a fabulous sense of fashion: skinny black jeans, a black vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of black boots with red laces. The man next to him was an ass, but a beautiful one.

-Levi, so glad you decide to attend- said someone from inside the room making Eren gaze wander to the room and left the short, asshole, man -And you are...?-

Sitting on the desk and looking to the couple, to Eren because Levi just entered the room without a word, was a tall and toned blonde man with the thickets eyebrows Eren had ever seen. After a moment, the brunette understood that said man was talking to him

-I'm Eren Jaeger, Sir- answered without moving from his place

-Mister Jaeger, the last of member of our group had finally arrived- said the blonde with amusement

-I'm sorry, I got lost- the freshman was so nervous that he started babbling without knowing -. This place is huge and I ended up in the cafeteria three times and I have no idea how and I'm sure I couldn't get to the cafeteria from here if I tried-

The blonde man, that until that moment Eren noticed to be the teacher, smiled at him and start to say something

-Don't...- but was suddenly interrupted by the raven haired asshole

-Just shut up and come inside al ready you brat- said Levi looking at him with anger -We don't care about your life-

-You are a fu...- began Eren tired of the shorty comments

-Language- said the teacher looking at the two of them and making a gesture to Eren to close the door behind him

-What are you now? Captain America?- said Levi to the blonde making Eren fantasize about his teacher in spandex less than five minutes after knowing the man

-Easy Levi, inside this classroom I'm the teacher-

-Tu dis que tu me vais a enseigner? A moi?- said Levi with the best french Eren had listened.

-I'm not going to repeat myself, Levi- said Captain teacher deathly serious

-Pardon, profeseur Smith- the short student answered with his best innocent smile

"I would listen to him reading maths in french" thought Eren looking at Levi one last time before taking a seat and watching that his other classmates where looking at the raven haired man too.

It was a small group and, after professeur Smith, introduced himself and told them about his life in Lyon the lesson began. Eren tried not to think in Levi and how much of an ass he was, but it was nearly impossible. His gaze kept wandering to him and thanks to that he noticed how said man wasn't paying attention at all and how he kept looking at the window, how sad his eyes looked and how his hand was sketching and no taking notes.

At the end of the class Eren knew all his classmates names thanks to another boring presentation, like really did all the teachers had a meeting and agreed to make the students an introduction of themselves for every single class? that activity was starting to make the brunette go crazy, but thanks to that now he knew a little bit about the others. For example, the girl named Sasha had an unhealthy, he was sure it was unhealthy, love for potatoes; Jean was as not interesting as his horse faced face and that Levi hated presentations.

-And now class, your teams- said professeur Smith at the end confusing Eren

-Teams?- he asked feeling as lost as a fish in a washing machine

-Oh yeah. Neither you nor Levi were here when I said that for the course you were going to be working in pairs, right- said the teacher with a charming smile

"No, you Satan" thought Eren almost sure that he wasn't going to like this part

-Well, don't worry. Since you and Levi arrived together then you can work together- continued Smith without loosing his smile

-Great, I'm working with a brat- said Levi without looking at Eren but loud enough for him to listen

-Great, I'm working with a dwarf- said Eren imitating Levi

-How did you called me?!- growled the raven haired now looking at Eren with a murderous glaze

-Nothing at all. So tell me, how's Snow White this days?- a part of his mind was yelling at him to shut up, but he had had enough of the raven

-Listen you little sh...-  
-OKAY- interrupted Erwin -now homework...-

And that homework was what make them to write about the other. That's how Eren found out that Levi knew french but he had a space between classes, like him, and Erwin lived with his family in Lyon learning french, and that being an ass was part of him and had nothing to do with Eren. For Levi, finding out that Eren was clumsy and disoriented wasn't a surprise, but him knowing Mikasa was.

-Mikasa? Ackerman?- asked the short man after hearing how his father had broken her dvd on one of their movies' night because it was in french and he didn't tolerate that language after his mom's death.

-... Yeah?- answered Eren with caution -You know her or something?-

-She is a relative, but I didn't knew she was here- said Levi with then softest tone of voice he had used since the star of the assignment

-Well, you can come with me to the apartment if you want to see her- said Eren thinking it was the right thing

-Now? I mean, it's getting late and I had other homework...- that comment made Eren look at his cellphone to watch the hour and finding five missed calls from Mikasa

-Oh shit! She is going to kill me...-

And with that they parted their own ways and Eren got himself punched in the arm for not answering. That night the brunette told Mikasa and Armin all about his french class and Levi.

-Yeah, sounds like Levi. He is an asshole but he is a good guy, I'm going to invite him for dinner or something- commented Mikasa

-Oh please tell me when- said Eren -Sure, maybe you two would get along-

-Not happening. I just want to know so I can make plans to not be here- smiled Eren ducking a new punc

-You are such an ass!- chuckled Mikasa

Sadly, Eren forgot the date and he was there for the dinner. In a moment between the french classes, the french assignments that they did in Eren's apartment, and the dinners, that became kinda regular, Eren discovered another Levi. He actually was a good friend and relative when you learned that behind all the bad words and strange behavior.

Suddenly Eren and Levi were talking everyday about the most silly things ever. Every time that they were talking Eren was smiling, who would have thought that someone like Levi, whom made Eren hated him the first day, would be not only handsome but a nerd. They ended up discussing movies, how a decaffeinated coffee could be coffee, books, silly videos, just everything.

But they were days off too. Days where Levi would be too serious or answering one time and nit trying to keep the conversation. Those days were the worse days because Eren couldn't see him like that, because it seemed that he could do nothing to help the short man, because he felt useless.

-I just can't stand see you like this, Levi- said Eren one night when he called Levi after a failed attempt to chat

-You are not actually seeing me, con- answered Levi with a monotonous tone of voice

-You know what I mean- Eren was feeling dumb, but he knew that Levi wanted him to feel like that

-No, I don't- answered the raven after a few seconds of silence

-Please Levi, I know you. We have been classmates and sharing a lot of time together the last months- said Eren getting really frustrated -I know that sometimes you are not here. Your eyes look so sad that... - with every word Eren's feeling of impotence was becoming anger

-Eren...- Levi's voice was so soft and low that Eren didn't listened

-It makes me want to punch something! You shouldn't look like that! It kills me not to be able to do something to make you smile! I care about you! I like you Levi!- said the brunette without noticing

-Eren stop- said Levi a bit louder, but Eren was so into the topic and he couldn't stop

-I like you because you care about others, even when you have a weird way of showing it. You talk your mind and don't take shit of other, you call others shit out when you know is not fair like when Annie was making Mikasa miserable! You would do anything for the ones you care about, like when you used a ballet skirt to help Hanji to pass a class- by this moment Eren was babbling again and talking so loud that Mikasa on the other room could hear.

-EREN GOD DAMN IT STOP- yelled Levi from the other side of the phone

The last time Levi had yelled at Eren was when the brunette got punched by the football team while trying to defend Armin and making the blonde run for help.

-You don't know me at all- and with that Levi hanged up

The next week Levi didn't attended french and he didn't go to the apartment. Eren tried to call him and apologize, but the short tempered man didn't pick up.

-Give him time- said Mikasa after seeing Eren mope for three consecutive days -At least you finally told him-

Eren had lost all hope by the end of the week. He arrived late to the last french class, as late as the first one, and sighed before entering the room. Levi was there in the first row looking at the front.

-Nice to see you Mr. Jaeger- said professeur Smith

Levi closed his eyes when he listened Erwin and Eren flinched at that.

-Yeah, sorry.- was all the tanned freshman said before going to the last row.

Neither Eren nor Levi said anything in class, and Eren was jus waiting for the class to end to run. Sadly, Erwin made him stay to talk about his final project and so Levi intercepted him when the brunette was leaving the room

-We need to talk- said Levi in a serious tone  
Eren nodded and followed him to another site of the campus.

-Levi, look I'm sorry I just..- began Eren after what seemed hours of silence but that were mere seconds

-Why the hell are you apologizing for- asked Levi

-I... just... what?- Eren's confusion was making everything more difficult. Wasn't his fault that Levi wouldn't even answer?

-Look, I have to tell you something...- suddenly all of Levi's confidence was gone and in front of Eren was a fragile boy

Eren took one of Levi's hand and, with his thumb, began rubbing it.

-Hey, it's okay...- said Eren trying to give Levi some of his lost courage

-No, it is not...- Levi answered with a sigh and looked at Eren in the eyes.

Eren's eyes were a strange color between green and blue and they have always mesmerized Levi. This time was no exception. For a few seconds Levi lost himself in those eyes. He imagined himself with another life, as another man... He looked at Eren and thought of him and all of those moments shared with the brat in the last month. He found himself wanting to repeat them all, he found himself wanting to tell Eren all...

-Eren, listen...- once again Levi's voice was soft, low and broken, once again Eren wanted to hug him for ever

But just as they began to found their mutual feelings, someone grabbed Levi by the shoulder and spun him around. In front of Eren there was another man kissing Levi.

-Hello, mon petit- said the stranger to Levi before kissing him again.

In that moment Eren felt a punch in the stomach and his eyes started to itch. He couldn't look away as the stranger man made Levi go soft in his arms. Suddenly the colors weren't so bright and the sun disappeared, and after what seen like an eternity in hell to Eren, the couple stopped kissing and looked at each other.

-What?...- asked Eren so low that no one seemed to hear.

-Oh, pardon. Am I interrupting?- said the stranger looking at Eren -Hello, my name is Farlan-

Eren couldn't speak for a moment. His mind still had the image of them kissing.

-I'm Levi's...- and just while Farlan was talking Levi turned to see Eren -boyfriend- finished Farlan with a smile

Eren's chest was in pain. It felt cold, there wasn't enough air and someone was stabbing him while his heart tried to scape his cage.

-Eren...- whispered Levi feeling how his heart went wild

-Hi- said Eren and his voice broke and he new he had to get away -I'm sorry, I remembered I need to do... something, excuse me-

Levi saw how Eren couldn't breath and how his eyes were starting to get watery. Just as Eren turn Levi saw the tears were starting to flow down his beautiful eyes and it was killing him

-Wait! EREN!- yelled Levi fighting against Farlan so he could run behind the freshman -It's not! Farlan let me go!- yelled the raven when Eren got so far that he couldn't see him

-Levi stop, you are doing this for him- said Farlan as Levi's knee went soft

And that's how Eren found himself running and crying. And he couldn't blame but himself for getting attached to other. He could blame Erwin, without him he wouldn't have spend time with Levi. He could blame Levi, for allowing him to get attached and for not telling him about his boyfriend. He could blame fate, but that was too cliche.


End file.
